Redemption of the lost
by The Uchiha Writer
Summary: Team Taka is a squad of vampire hunters, going from town to town on a quest to help rid the world of the mad creatures known as Vampires. One morning Karin and Suigetsu return to their lodging with fateful news; Sasuke has been bitten. NOT slash. Hinted KarinxSuigetsu. Please Review if you would like to read more


**AN: **I had this idea where Team Taka was a team of vampire hunters and they would go from town to town, accepting jobs and making a living that way.  
This story is spun off of that idea.  
I kind of have an idea of where this is going, but I haven't sat down to write more than the first chapter, so please bear with me _*laughs*._

**I do not own the rights to NARUTO and I only wish I owned the rights to Sasuke (T.T)**

**This is NOT a yaoi fic.**

I really appreciate any form of feedback, as that will play a big role on whether this becomes a writing priority or not.

Thank you

* * *

"Juugo we need your help!" the serenity of the quiet afternoon was interrupted as Suigetsu and Karin burst into the room, carefully carrying a limp body between them. "What is it?" Juugo stood and cleared off the bed quickly, not realizing that the figure was Sasuke until Karin and Suigetsu had laid him down.  
"What happened?" the bells of alarm had gone off in his head and he searched Sasuke's body for any signs of injury as Suigetsu fell back against the wall and tried to catch his breath  
"There was a riot in the streets and we were called to stop it…" he spoke in between breaths and Karin grabbed the sack that Suigetsu was holding, beginning to dig through it frantically as she searched for some item "He's been bitten Juugo" she finished Suigetsu's sentence as she found the item she had been looking for; the new medical kit that had sent them into town in the first place.  
"_Bitten_?" Juugo echoed Karin's words with shock as he pried the kit from her hands, opening it swiftly and then kneeling beside her so he could address the situation. "Thank you" she breathed the words as she slumped against Suigetsu's knee, her head back and her eyes closed. They had run all the way from the town, desperate to make it back to where Sasuke could get proper medical attention and though she was in good physical condition, carrying Sasuke's additional weight had been a strain.

"Yeah…it just happened so fast, you know?" Suigetsu sounded disturbed as he began to ramble and Juugo tuned him out, focusing on the task ahead as he carefully peeled Sasuke's high collar back and reached for a towel that he could use to wipe the drying blood away. The puncture wounds weren't too deep, but that didn't mean anything…Sasuke was still in danger.

Sasuke stirred as Juugo touched him and Karin looked up from her rest "Suigetsu…he needs to stay under" she moved to grab the anesthetic but Suigetsu reached it first, moving to sit on the side of the bed so he could administer it to their comrade "How long?" he was measuring out the dose carefully and Karin glanced to the side as she calculated "just enough for a few hours…". Suigetsu nodded and set the bottle down, cleaning a patch of skin on Sasuke's arm before cautiously inserting the needle  
"How's it coming Juugo?" he always spoke while doing something potentially hazardous and Juugo bit his lip as he finished examining the wounds "We'll know in a couple of hours…"

.

.

Juugo was sitting next to the iron cage that separated Sasuke from the rest of the room, his large hands clenched tightly as he listened to the torment of his friend.

Sasuke was tossing back and forth on the mattress, beads of sweat standing out on his forehead as he struggled to breath. The virus was quickly spreading through his body and the deadly purple marks had already begun to show, creeping slowly across his skin from the puncture wounds on his neck…No medicine could help him…he had to fight it on his own, a fight that could take his life…or worse…

As he listened to the struggle of their leader, Juugo's grip tightened until his knuckles where quivering. If only he had been there. He could have done _something._ It wasn't Suigetsu's or even Karin's fault, they had been in danger too.  
It was all him, his fault. _His_ lack of foresight.  
The frustration and guilt was swirling inside of him, a constant cycle that was eating him up from the inside...Sasuke would tell him that it was okay and that everyone did things they regretted and that there was nothing to do but move on. But this time Sasuke was the one that was injured and it was all his fault.

.

.

"J-Juugo…" it was a dry whisper and Juugo looked up –Sasuke? He was about to rise from his mattress but stopped, it was against all forms of reason to go to Sasuke before the outcome had been determined; every vampire hunter knew that, but… "_Please—Juugo_…" Juugo's heart twisted and he closed his eyes, trying to block out the sound of Sasuke's voice. He couldn't go. Couldn't risk putting the others in danger...

Sasuke gasped softly, a choked cry of pain escaping his lips "Please…" he was desperate, crying for a help even though he knew it wouldn't come. Not while he was fighting the poison that ran through his veins.

Juugo rose slowly, unable to ignore the plea any longer—Sasuke needed him. "What are you doing?" Suigetsu rose up on his elbow, hissing the question "you can't respond to him, _you now that_"  
He grabbed Juugo's wrist but Juugo shook him off "I have to Suigetsu, you don't understand…" Suigetsu shook his head and grabbed Juugo's hand again, this time in a firmer way "I _do _understand, I care about Sasuke too, but we can't do anything for him. It's something he's going to have to go through on his own".  
It was the truth and Juugo's shoulder's sagged as he looked up, even in the darkness he could see Sasuke's form as it shuddered in pain and his heart reached out.  
Juugo…" Sasuke's desperate plea was growing faint and Juugo swallowed "I have to Suigetsu. He…he Needs me and if I don't go to him…" he bit his lip and Suigetsu let go with a sigh, realizing that anything he said would only be ignored. "It's dangerous but…" he stopped, his gaze meeting Juugo's briefly "you already know that…" A look of appreciation softened Juugo's features and he moved forward "thank you Suigetsu"

.

.

Karin opened her eyes and sat up, yawning in the morning light as she felt around for her glasses. When she found them, she put them on and then looked around quickly "Where's Juugo?" She turned to ask Suigetsu but stopped as she located the tall figure.  
Juugo was sitting inside the cell that took up one-third of the decently sized room, his, back against the wall and his legs outstretched in a relaxed position as he seemed to doze.  
A warm glow rose through Karin's heart as she took in the gently scene so typical of Juugo's personality. The tall male was holding Sasuke's body against his, his muscular arms encircling the smaller male's torso as he gently cradled the quivering form, his large hands moving tenderly across Sasuke's forehead with a cool cloth in an effort to soothe the raging fever.

"He's been there since last night" Suigetsu spoke softly from beside her and she turned "He isn't supposed to—" the warning crossed her mind and Suigetsu shrugged "Sasuke called him and so he went…there's really no way to stop that." The words were true and Karin fell silent, unable to find any words with which to respond.

Suigetsu stood and moved towards the cage, crouching down near the door "How is he?" Juugo opened his eyes and glanced down at Sasuke, placing a hand on the pale forehead to check the temperature.  
"He still has a fever". Sasuke shivered and Juugo held him close, pulling the blankets higher. "He's burning up and yet he's so cold…" Suigetsu nodded grimly "It's all part of the process…his body is fighting off the virus but…" he paused and Juugo looked up "but—?" The white haired man shrugged and turned away, his gaze openly avoiding Juugo's. "It may be useless…" he muttered the words and Juugo stiffened  
"What are you saying Suigetsu?!" his deep voice sounded harsh and Suigetsu stood, gripping one of the enforced iron bars "Sasuke may become one of them…that virus carrier was heavily infected. Only a miracle can save him." His eyes fell on Sasuke's pale face before he turned back to Karin "Let's make breakfast…"

.

.

Juugo looked up from where he was resting against the wall as the figure on the mattress stirred in waking. "Juugo…" it was a soft call and Juugo moved forward, kneeling beside Sasuke as he gently took the outstretched hand in his. "Sasuke, you're ice cold!" It was an exclamation of surprise and Sasuke licked his dry lips, ignoring his friend's concern "I need to talk to you…" Juugo nodded as he glanced around the room, searching for another blanket. "Hold on, you need to get warm—" he stopped as Sasuke's grip suddenly tightened, turning his attention back to Sasuke as his body shook with a spasm of pain.  
"Listen to me Juugo…" Sasuke struggled to speak between breaths and Juugo leaned forward, holding Sasuke's hand between both of his and waiting expectantly for whatever it was Sasuke was going to say. "I can't…fight it off…much longer…" the burning wave of pain subsided and his grip went slack as he fell back into his pillows, breathing hard.  
" What do you mean?!" Juugo's brown eyes grew wide with alarm and Sasuke looked at him for a long time, a pain deeper than anything physical in his onyx eyes. "I'm going to become one of _them _Juugo" his voice was unnaturally hoarse and Juugo rocked back on his heels, shaking his head in shock "But it was just a carrier…how—" He spoke even as an answer crossed his mind and Sasuke bit his lip, averting his eyes as he waited for the truth to sink in.  
Reality hit like a sledgehammer and Juugo swallowed, suddenly wanting to double over "_Suigetsu and Karin were wrong_…" he whispered the words numbly and Sasuke's eyes spoke a silent apology. "  
Which is why…" he paused, wishing he could remove his hand from Juugo's before continuing, the gravity of his next sentence making it painful to be in physical contact with his friend. "Which is why I need you to kill me now…"

The words had the expected effect and Juugo jerked back, dropping Sasuke's hand as his face grew deathly pale. "Are you crazy?! I won't…can't…" he could barely form the words and Sasuke sighed "If you don't do it now, I'll need-" he stopped, seeming to choke on the word "And I don't want to face that maddening need that drives so many of them to insanity…"  
Juugo shook his head in stubborn refusal. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't…" Onyx eyes flashed angrily and he grabbed Juugo's hand, his fingernails digging into the tanned flesh with fear filled desperation "_Please _Juugo. I'm begging you. Don't make me end up like them…_don't make me want your blood_…." He was desperate and Juugo stopped, raising his gaze to meet Sasuke's  
"If blood is all you're going to need…" he paused and Sasuke turned away, shaking his head slowly "don't Juugo, _please don't" _he was pleading and yet he knew that it was in vain, he knew what Juugo was about to say, and he was terrified that he would accept.  
"Take mine."

* * *

to be continued...?  
Please Review!


End file.
